Unit, Space Dock
THE SPACE DOCK ''' Units Available: 4 Cost: 4 ''Planetary Installation'' ''Produce Units (+2)'' ''Fighter Support (3)''' The Space Dock unit represents a military industrial complex, shipyard, and recruiting station in close orbit of a specific planet. In order to build units (other than another Space Dock) in a given system or on a specific planet, a Space Dock must be present there. BUILDING A NEW SPACE DOCK In order to build a new Space Dock on a planet, the following requirements must be met: # The planet must be in a refreshed state. # The planet must be in a system that was activated this turn. # The planet must have already been owned ''before the current activation. # The planet does not already contain a Space Dock (only one Space Dock per planet is allowed). # The system does not contain any enemy ships. If these requirements are met, the activating player may take an available Space Dock from his reinforcements, spend 4 resources, and place the Space Dock on the chosen planet, exhausted (placed on its side). A Space Dock is tied to a specific planet and is not considered to be “in space” and so does not participate in Space Battles, nor can it be attacked directly by enemy ships. BUILDING UNITS AT A SPACE DOCK In order to produce new units (other than a new Space Dock), players must activate (via a Tactical or Transfer Action) a system that contains at least one friendly “refreshed” Space Dock. As the last step in resolving the activation of the system, the activating player may spend resources to build units at the Space Dock, governed by the following rules: • When building units there are three variables that the player must account for: resource cost, production capacity and Fleet Supply. • When building units during an activation the player must pay their resource cost either by exhausting planets, or spending Trade Goods, or using the Sarween Tools technology advance, or any combination thereof. • Players may never build non-fighter ships so that they would violate the Fleet Supply limit. Example: If a player has 3 capital ships in the system and his Fleet Supply is 4, he may only build 1 capital ship in the system. • Production capacity limits the number of units that may be built. A Space Dock has Production Capacity for each build equal to the resource value of its planet plus two. This means that a Space Dock located on a planet with a resource value of 3 has a Production Capacity of 5. • Each built unit takes up Production Capacity equal to the number of dice it rolls in combat. ◦ Fighters, Ground Forces, Destroyers, Cruisers, Carriers and PDS units take up 1 Production Capacity each. ◦ Dreadnoughts and Mechanized units take up 2 Production Capacity. ◦ War Suns take up 3 Production Capacity. Example: The aforementioned Space Dock with a Production Capacity of 5 could build 4 Fighters and 1 Destroyer, or 2 Dreadnoughts and 1 PDS unit etc. • New spaceships (Fighters, Cruisers, Carriers, Destroyers, Dreadnoughts, War Suns and Flagships), when built, are placed directly (and always exist) in space. Each system represents one area of space. Unlike ground units and the Space Dock itself, spaceships are never considered to be on, attached to, or affiliated with a planet in their current system. • Ground units are always built and placed on the planet containing the Space Dock. Ground units cannot move to another planet (including other planets in the same system) unless transported by a ship. • When purchasing either Fighter or Ground Force units, 1 resource provides two units. If, due to the production limit of a Space Dock, a player wishes to only purchase 1 Ground Force or Fighter unit, the single unit still costs 1 resource. A player may, “mix and match“ Ground Forces and Fighters, with either Sarween Tools or Integrated Economy. FIGHTER CAPACITY AND BLOCKADING • A Space Dock has the capacity to support 3 Fighter units in its system. • If a system contains at least one enemy spaceship, all friendly Space Docks in that system are considered under blockade, and may not produce spaceship units while the enemy units are in the system. A Space Dock under blockade may still build ground units on its planet. SAAR SPACE DOCKS The Clan of Saar Space Docks behave differently from other races’ shipyards. They are subject to the following rules: • Saar Space Docks have a movement rate of one and are not considered to be tied to planets. They may not build during the same activation in which they move. • Saar Space Docks may only be built in a system activated this turn, containing a planet that is refreshed and was owned before the current activation. • The Saar may only ever have three Space Docks in the same system. • Saar Space Docks do not count as ships and therefore do not count towards Fleet Supply, do not roll combat dice, may not be taken as casualties, may not retreat or withdraw from Space Battles and may never benefit from bonuses that mention the word “ship”. • Saar Space Docks are never blockaded; they are simply destroyed if present with enemy ships. • Ground units built in systems containing Saar Space Docks may be placed on any planet you control in the system, or they may be place directly on a ship with carrying capacity. If you do not have a planet or such ship in the system to place ground units on, you may not build them. TECHNOLOGY ADVANCES AFFECTING SPACE DOCKS Enviro Compensator '' ''Integrated Economy Sarween Tools Transfabrication